


Wszyscy grzeszni

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Brothers, First Kiss, First Time, HEX - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Secrets, Sezon 2, Sibling Incest, Slash, Vomiting, Wincest - Freeform, sin - Freeform, spożywcze porównania
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To polowanie nie różni się niczym od poprzednich. Do czasu, aż sytuacja nie wymyka się spod kontroli, a skutki mogą okazać się tragiczne dla jednego z braci. Bo przecież czasami jesteśmy dla siebie najgorszą trucizną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ziarno zostało zasiane

**Author's Note:**

> Mam pomysł na tego ficka. Myślę, że będzie miał ok. 10 rozdziałów. Choć wszystko się może zdarzyć. Komentarze i kudosy tylko zachęcają tym bardziej, że sceptycznie odnoszę się do swojej twórczości :D
> 
> Betowała niezastąpiona McDanno_Rulz. Kudoski dla niej :)

To kolejne polowanie i kolejna wiedźma, która postanowiła zmienić życie swoich sąsiadów w piekło. Woreczki złego uroku, przeklęte artefakty, złośliwe klątwy i zatrute jedzenie — wszystko to przerabiali już wcześniej. Jednak mimo całego ich doświadczenia, Dean wzdrygał się ze wstrętu, za każdym razem gdy słyszał, że mają do czynienia z wiedźmą. Nigdy nie wiadomo, skąd i czym taka uderzy. Na ten przykład, w tym momencie był przyszpilony do ściany obskurnej chatki, całe dwa metry nad ziemią, czując, jak niewidzialna obręcz zaciska mu się na szyi. Próbował złapać oddech, ale z każdym haustem tlenu jedynie ubywało. W chwili gdy ciemnieje mu przed oczami, zaczyna żegnać się ze światem, modląc się o łagodną karę. I wtedy słyszy słowa, nasączone jadem, przebijające się przez mgłę otępienia.  
  
— Chciałeś sądzić mnie za moje winy? Teraz twój największy grzech pochłonie cię żywcem od środka! — Wiedźma powoli wyciąga przed siebie kościstą dłoń, zaciskając palce wraz z każdym szeptanym słowem. Dean wie, że to prawdopodobnie jest jego koniec. Nie może oddychać, jego płuca palą żywym ogniem i ma wrażenie, że każda kość w jego ciele jest właśnie łamana. Nie wie, czy to skutki klątwy, czy faktycznie zaraz padnie na ziemię niezdolny do ruchu, pogruchotany jak potrącony lis na ulicy.   
  
I nagle wszystko zamiera, a on upada, ale nie na podłogę, tak jak oczekiwał. Ratują go silne ramiona Sama, który łapie go, zanim ma szansę walnąć twarzą o twardą powierzchnię. Jego nos wciska się w pierś Sama, która twardością nie ustępuje drewnianej podłodze. Słyszy, jak jego brat bełkocze do niego słowa otuchy, próbując się z nim porozumieć. Nie ma pojęcia, co do niego mówi, nie rozróżnia słów. Wszystko to przyćmiewa ogłuszający ból w kościach i świadomość bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią. Kręci mu się w głowie, gdy łapczywie wciąga powietrze do płuc, a wraz z nim zapach Sama. Kiedy jego oddech zwalnia, z trudem unosi powieki, spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem.  Wiedźma, która jeszcze chwilę temu chciała poprzestawiać mu wszystkie kręgi, teraz sama leżała powyginana na ziemi, nadziana na sporej wielkości nóż jak cholerny szaszłyk.  
  
 Kątem oka dostrzega ruch w kącie pokoju, ale nie jest w stanie skupić wzroku na tyle, by się temu przyjrzeć. Chowa twarz w zgięciu szyi brata, mając gdzieś, jak to wygląda, zmuszając swoje gardło do współpracy.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest, Sammy. — Jego głos jest słaby.  
  
— Nic ci nie jest? Jezu Chryste! Nawet nie jesteś w stanie ustać prosto! W ogóle nie jesteś w stanie stać. — Ten jeden raz nie wykłóca się. Chce tylko zasnąć i być może już nigdy się nie obudzić. Jego ręce zwisają bezwładnie po bokach, nogi uginają się  pod ciężarem ciała. Kiedy Sam nie słyszy słów sprzeciwu od swojego brata, dociera do niego, że ten najzwyczajniej w świecie stracił przytomność. Z ciężkim westchnieniem bierze Deana na ręce, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Przy drzwiach odwraca się, z obrzydzeniem patrząc na ciało pozostawione na środku pokoju. Ma ochotę spalić to miejsce do cna za to, co stało się jego bratu. Za to, że po raz kolejny musiał cierpieć. Poprawia uchwyt, przyciągając brata do swojej piersi i wychodząc na dwór. Z trudem otwiera drzwi Impali, układając Deana na tylnym siedzeniu. Ściąga swoją kurtkę i przykrywa go nią, by jego ciało się nie wyziębiło. Wieczory są coraz chłodniejsze o tej porze roku, gdy słońce chowa się za horyzontem, a chodniki pokrywają się zszarzałymi liśćmi i uschniętą trawą.  
  
Obchodzi samochód i otwiera bagażnik. Wyjmuje z niego pełen kanister benzyny i wraca do chatki. Właściwie to domek jednorodzinny; bardzo opuszczony i bardzo zaniedbany domek, położony na samym skraju miasteczka. Sam mimowolnie zastanawia się, dlaczego nikt wcześniej nie zainteresował się tą posiadłością, zanim stała się kompletną ruiną i siedliskiem szurniętej wiedźmy.  
  
Opróżnia kanister, oblewając benzyną wszystko to, co łatwo się pali. Drewniane meble, stosy ksiąg i papierów, stare, przeżarte przez mole dywany i zasłony. Co chwilę zerka przez okno na czarny, duży kształt, zaparkowany na uboczu drogi. Wygląda na to, że Dean nadal nie odzyskał przytomności i Sam czuje, jak coś ciężkiego osiada mu na żołądku.   
  
Staje w drzwiach salonu, jeszcze raz omiatając wzrokiem pokój. Przez okna wpadają ostatnie, ciepłe promienie, niewyraźnie odznaczając się w panującym półmroku. Syk, gdy odpala zapałkę, jest prawie ogłuszający. Jego twarz na chwilę rozjaśnia się w ciemnościach, a sekundę później cała jego postać, gdy rzuca drewienko na najbliższy stos. Momentalnie wszystko staje w płomieniach.   
  
Wychodzi na zewnątrz, czując, jak ciepło ognia powoli rozgrzewa go od środka. Uśmiecha się, zadowolony.  
  
  
  
Są w połowie drogi powrotnej do motelu, gdy uwagę Sama przykuwa jęk dochodzący z tylnego siedzenia. Spogląda w lusterku na Deana, który wierci się i poci pod przykryciem. Jego twarz jest wykrzywiona z bólu, włosy mokre od potu sterczą na wszystkie strony. Sam przyśpiesza, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ich pokoju motelowym, by móc zacząć działać. Wewnętrznie zżera go poczucie winy, że nie zdążył na czas, zanim wiedźma skończyła odprawiać swoje Voodoo. Żałował, że się rozdzielili już w chwili, gdy zostawił swojego brata samemu sobie. Gdyby trzymali się razem, Dean nie zwijałby się teraz w agonii, owładnięty gorączką i nafaszerowany Bóg wie jakim magicznym świństwem.  
  
Gdy dojeżdżają na miejsce, Sam, jak na autopilocie, wysiada z samochodu i wyciąga Deana, starając się osłonić go ramieniem przed nasilającym się wiatrem. Manewrowanie w takich okolicznościach jest ciężkie, więc zajmuje mu chwilę, nim wtoczy się wraz z bardzo nie pomocnym ciałem do ich pokoju. Kładzie Deana na łóżku i biegiem wraca do auta po resztę ich rzeczy.   
  
Linie soli i pułapki na demony są nienaruszone, świadomość, że są tu choć trochę bezpieczniejsi niż na zewnątrz, nieco pokrzepia Sama. Ściąga Deanowi buty i kurtkę, a potem przykrywa go dokładnie kołdrą, zamieniając go w żywe burito. Jeśli przy tym jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na odsłoniętej szyi brata, nie zauważa tego. Przez następne godziny nie odstępuje od łóżka Deana, często zmieniając mu okłady i sprawdzając, czy jego oddech jest regularny. W międzyczasie atakuje Internet i książki w poszukiwaniu klątw, których objawy ma Dean. Nad ranem zasypia owinięty wokół laptopa, z głową opartą na ramieniu brata.  


 


	2. Wschód

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od bardzo dawna nic nie wrzucałam i czuję się trochę jakbym wracała zza światów. Na szczęście teraz wracam, ale z tłumaczeniami i własnymi pracami. To opowiadanie właściwie miało umrzeć, ale ostatni komentarz skłonił mnie do kontynuowania. Poza tym jestem otwarta na wszelkie sugestie. Życzę udanej lektury.
> 
> Betowała cudowna McDanno_Rulz!

Niewiele widzi. Właściwie wszystko wokół niego pochłonięte jest przez ciemność i tylko gdzieniegdzie przebija się światło. Wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś przetarł ręką mocno zakurzoną szybę. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i patrzy w górę, ale ponad nim widok jest taki sam. Patrzy przed siebie i widzi Sama, choć ten, który  teraz przed nim stoi, nie do końca przypomina jego brata. Dean dostrzega pewne zmiany na jego twarzy **.** Jest o wiele mniej spięta i nachmurzona. Nie ma nawet tej paskudnej blizny na lewym policzku, która mu została po jednym z ich niezliczonych polowań.  
  
— Sam?  
  
— Dean. — Głos Sama jest spokojny, ale w pewien sposób rozbawiony, tak jakby jego brat starał się nie roześmiać. Stoją tak przez chwilę, obserwując siebie nawzajem i Dean naprawdę zaczyna się zastanawiać - _co jest grane, do cholery_. Nagle Sam prostuje się i opuszcza wzdłuż ciała ręce, które do tej pory miał założone na klatce piersiowej. Podchodzi do niego powoli, delikatnie kołysząc biodrami. Dean nigdy nie odmawiał bratu gracji, ale teraz jest to dziwne i nienaturalne, prawie _śliskie_. Sam sprawia wrażenie, jakby unosił się nad ziemią, i może to nie powinno go tak bardzo dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę, że pod ich stopami nie ma niczego oprócz pustki, która wydaje się nie mieć końca. Gdy Sam się zatrzymuje, staje prawie na nim. Dean wzdryga się, mając go tak blisko siebie, i niespodziewanie czuje uderzenie gorąca. Skóra na jego twarzy jest zbyt ciepła i spięta, a na jego karku zaczyna perlić się pot. Koncentruje się na oddychaniu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wszystko jest tak surrealistyczne. Unosi wzrok, który do tej pory skupiony był na jego dłoniach i widzi, że ze skórą Sama również jest coś nie tak. Ma dziwaczny mleczno-srebrny odcień, tak jakby Sam unurzał się w jakimś pyle. Dean nie rozumie, dlaczego jego brat tak wygląda, ani dlaczego nie robią nic oprócz gapienia się na siebie. Ale jest coś hipnotyzującego w jego chłodnym spojrzeniu, co nie pozwala mu się cofnąć.  
  
— Czujesz to? Dean? — Usta Sama ledwo się poruszają, gdy wypowiada te słowa. Cały czas na swojej twarzy ma przyklejony chytry uśmieszek. Dean ma ochotę zedrzeć go siłą.  
  
— Co? — Ledwo udaje mu się przełknąć ślinę. Czuje, jakby miał w gardle garść sosnowych igieł.  
  
— Ciepło, ten żar, który pali cię od środka. Ściska twoje płuca i nie pozwala swobodnie oddychać. Ja go czuję doskonale, bije od ciebie falami. — Gdy Sam pochyla się w jego stronę, tak że prawie stykają się nosami, Dean odruchowo wciąga powietrze. A przynajmniej stara się, bo faktycznie nagle oddychanie staje się niemożliwe. Jego płuca zaciskają się boleśnie i palą z braku tlenu. Otwiera usta, usilnie chcąc zaczerpnąć oddech, ale to powoduje jedynie większy ból w piersi. W kącikach jego oczu gromadzą się łzy. Nie wie, czy to z powodu obojętności brata, czy przez rosnący ból, który zaczyna promieniować wzdłuż jego ciała.  
  
— Mogę go ugasić. Jeśli tylko sobie na to pozwolisz. — Sam korzysta z okazji i przysuwa się jeszcze bardziej z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Dean z ulgą czuje chłodny oddech na swoich wargach i ma ogromną nadzieję, że Sam za chwilę pokona ten nieznośny dystans między nimi. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy doskonale wie, że, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo cierpi, wcale nie powinien tego chcieć. Ale jedyne o czym jest w stanie w tym momencie myśleć to kojący dotyk ust brata.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Budzi się z krzykiem, który więźnie mu w gardle. Próbuje się uspokoić, leżąc nieruchomo na łóżku, ale wrażenie jakby w jego ciele szalał pożar nie przemija. Wbija wzrok w jasny sufit i odkrywa, że jest coś uspokajającego w tej paskudnej bieli. Śledzi wzrokiem naprawdę imponujące pęknięcie, koncentrując się na wyrównaniu oddechu i po chwili jest w stanie skupić się na czymś innym niż na próbie nieuduszenia się.  
  
Jego prawe ramię jest dziwnie cięższe, a kiedy odwraca głowę, jego twarz ląduje w burzy włosów. To Sam. Śpi w najlepsze, z głową ułożoną na jego ramieniu. Nagle Dean jest świadomy każdej części swojego ciała i gorącego oddechu na skórze. Zaciska powieki i liczy do dziesięciu, czując, jak coś obrzydliwego osiada mu na żołądku. Otwiera oczy i znów liczy, by następnie odważnie zezować na brata. Dean miotał się jak frytka w oleju, nie mogąc złapać tchu, a Sam nawet nie drgnął. Kiedyś umrze we śnie, a on nawet tego nie zauważy. Dean słyszy, jak Sam mruczy przez sen i wierci się, bardziej się w niego wtulając. Gdy czuje dotyk ust na szyi, niespodziewanie targają nim konwulsje tak silne, że pochyla się ponad krawędzią łóżka i wymiotuje. Zaalarmowany,  Sam zrywa się z fotela i obiega łóżko, klękając na podłodze .  
  
— Dean! — woła, odgarniając spocone włosy z czoła brata. — Pogorszyło ci się.  
  
Dean prawie go nie słucha, skupiony na cholernym żarze, który właśnie trawi go od środka. Myślał, że to przez ciepło ciała jego brata, ale nie. Jest rozgorączkowany i spocony tak bardzo, że pawie pływa pod przykryciem.  
  
— Sam — mówi słabo Dean. — Czym się zatrułem? To musiał być ten hamburger z wczoraj. — Konsternacja na twarzy Sama jest prawie zabawna.  
  
— Nie pamiętasz polowania? Dean, oberwałeś paskudną klątwą. — Zmartwienie w głosie Sama jest tak oczywiste, że prawie namacalne. Dean ma wrażenie, że gdyby bardzo się postarał, mógłby uchwycić je w dłonie. Mógłby, gdyby cały pokój tak okropnie nie wirował. Mruży oczy, z całych sił starając się nie zwymiotować po raz kolejny.  
  
— Pomóż mi usiąść, Sam. Czuję się jak na karuzeli, mam nadzieję, że finał nie będzie taki sam. — Sam obejmuje go ramieniem, sprawnie manewrując między wymiocinami i pomaga mu ułożyć się wyżej na poduszkach.  
  
— Trzymaj się, zaraz wracam. — Sam wychodzi do łazienki i po chwili wraca, niosąc plastikową miskę, którą podsuwa mu pod nos. — Postaraj się wcelować.  
  
Dean w milczeniu, spod przymrużonych powiek obserwuje, jak jego brat krząta się po całym pokoju, sprzątając i zmieniając mu co chwilę kompres, który nagrzewa się diabelnie szybko. W końcu siada przy jego łóżku na twardym krześle, na którym spędził większość nocy.  
   
— Będziesz musiał pić jak najwięcej, szczególnie teraz kiedy jesteś narażony na odwodnienie. — mówi Sam, podając Deanowi kolejną butelkę wody, którą z wdzięcznością przyjmuje. Woda przyjemnie łagodzi szorstkość w gardle i zmywa obrzydliwy posmak w ustach.  
  
— Co się wczoraj stało, Sam? — pyta Dean.  
  
— A ile pamiętasz?  
  
 Dean wlepia wzrok w niewidoczny punkt przed sobą i usilnie próbuje przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek.  
  
— Pamiętam, że badaliśmy sprawę wypadków w sąsiednim miasteczku. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mamy do czynienia z wiedźmą. Woreczki złego uroku, przeklęte przedmioty i reszta tego syfu. Pod koniec dnia zlokalizowaliśmy jej melinę, zresztą nie było to zbyt trudne. Durna wiedźma, pojechała po klasyku. Rozdzieliliśmy się i to chyba ja ją znalazłem. Zgadza się? — Dean marszczy brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś więcej.  
  
— Nie pamiętasz?  
  
— Jak przez mgłę. Co się stało potem?    
  
Sam przełyka ciężko, a zmartwienie na jego twarzy znika, zastąpione przez złość.  
  
— Mówiłem ci, że nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. — Milknie na chwilę, patrząc wymownie na brata. — Byłem w piwnicy, kiedy usłyszałem, jak coś łupnęło na piętrze. Wbiegłem do salonu w momencie, gdy rzucała klątwę. Dźgnąłem ją i złapałem ciebie, bo wisiałeś dobre dwa metry nad ziemią. — Sam trze twarz dłońmi, wyraźnie sfrustrowany. — Miałem nadzieję, że zdążyłem.

— Sammy…  
  
— To teraz nieważne. Musimy znaleźć sposób na złamanie klątwy, bo twój stan się pogarsza.  
  
— Wpadłeś już na coś? — pyta Dean z zamkniętymi oczami, opierając głowę o wezgłowie, kiedy pokój zaczyna się niebezpiecznie kołysać. — Czuję się jak na jakimś statku. Musimy coś z tym zrobić, bo jeszcze chwila i zacznę zwracać obiad sprzed tygodnia.  
  
— Jak do tej pory nic nie znalazłem. Internet milczy, a w dzienniku taty też nic nie ma. Zadzwonię do Bobbiego, może będzie w stanie nam pomóc. A ty postaraj się złapać parę godzin snu. — Sam wychodzi, a Dean robi co może, by zapanować nad nieznośnymi nudnościami. Jego żołądek ściska się boleśnie, przypominając, że to, co w nim było chwilę temu, wylądowało na podłodze. Niedługo potem Dean zasypia z niejasnym wrażeniem, że jego zły stan niejako ma związek z Samem.

 


	3. Ogłoszenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apel!

Chciałabym zobaczyć miny osób, które weszły tu z nadzieją, że dodałam nowy rozdział XD Ekhem. Chciałam tylko powiadomić zainteresowanych, że postaram się dodać w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni kolejny rozdział. Obecnie pracuję nad paroma tłumaczeniami, niektóre naprawdę długo u mnie zalegają, jak chociażby Próby Deana Winchestera. Poza tym studia trochę niszczą, nie wiesz dopóki nie spróbujesz xd Jeśli ktoś jeszcze śledzi to opowiadanie to szczerze dziękuję i proszę o cierpliwość ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zachęcam zainteresowane osoby do napisania w komentarzu o rzeczy, którą chciałoby się zobaczyć w tym ff. Nie obiecuję, że każda rzecz umieszczę, ponieważ staram się utrzymać to opowiadanie w pewnym klimacie, ale wezmę pod uwagę wasze prośby (o ile jakieś się pojawią).


End file.
